lucid9fandomcom-20200214-history
Yahiko Ikari
Yahiko Ikari (錠彌彦https://twitter.com/lunachaili/status/721075409568157696, Ikari Yahiko) is a main character in Lucid9 ''and one of the friends of Yama Ishimoto. He was once Yama's roommate, and had bunked with him for two years prior to Yama living off-campus. Arrogant, gullible, and flirty are but a few adjectives many would describe Yahiko as. He takes most sarcastic remarks literally on one end, or on the other he just leaves out all rationality altogether when responding. He has hit on many girls in attempts to show off his irresistible charm, to no avail. Appearance Yahiko is known to be a fairly attractive blonde with bright blue and energetic eyes. His blonde hair is short and straight, with his bangs unevenly parted to the left. Like Yama, Yahiko has two cowlick hairs atop his head at his part. Yama has stated that Yahiko does take care of his body and is physically attractive to some degree. Quite notably, any normal appearance that Yahiko may have will likely have some piece of fancy designer wear to go with it. Personality Yahiko's pride has been considered as immeasurable as his idiocy. He considers himself a king or a dictator, and refers to those "beneath him" as his minions most times. He will not hesitate to call anyone disagreeing with him a commoner or plebeian either. His immense pride however is coupled with generosity, as he believes that a good leader must treat his followers well. He usually is the one to supply any necessary funds or try to use his so-called (and later confirmed true) connections. Yahiko is supposedly not very intelligent, many hits of sarcasm and jokes flying over his head. He takes many statements very literally, and he tends to completely ignore other statements that he is not wanting to hear. His flirtatious nature has never landed him a single girlfriend, and if he is ignored he will throw a bit of a tantrum. No less, he is a very social individual caught up on much of the news of pop culture and technology. It is later revealed that most of this personality is a front that he shows. He can easily switch between serious and upset, and toothy and arrogant, in the near blink of an eye. His lesser known personality permeates with sadness the longer the plot of ''Inciting Incident goes on. Background Not much is known about Yahiko's background. However, many pieces of his background are hinted at. It is presumed that Yahiko Ikari is indeed the son of higher-ups within Lemniscate, however not many seem to know that he is their son as shown at the amusement park. Within one of the park's attractions, the one with the cell phone snooping game, Misaki reveals her "final blow" against Yahiko: companies will allow more vacation time with their families. It is presumed then that Yahiko does not spend much time with his family because of their work at Lemniscate. Relationships Yama Ishimoto Yama is one of Yahiko's friends and his former roommate prior to Yama living off-campus. Misaki Kazehaya Misaki seems to be just as versed in pop culture and technology as Yahiko is, and is also as interested in Gover Mecher. They instantaneously seem to click once they find their common ground. References Trivia * Yahiko has claimed that the Ikari family has a lot of money, particularly calling funds he supplies mere "pocket change." How rich he and his family is, is unknown. * Yama has described Yahiko to own many designer brands. One that he has mentioned in particular are custom designed shoes from Italy, accentuated with some shining and expensively-looking material. * Yahiko plays the part of the president's assistant in Gover Mecher.